north_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Carole Justice
'''Carole Mildred Justice (b. 30th November 1950) '''was a resident of North Grove from 1950 - 1968 and 1972 - 1973. She is the only child of Edgar and Marion Justice (nee. Greenbank) and she has never married or had any children. Childhood Carole Justice was born at North Grove General Hospital to Edgar and Marion Justice. She was their only child. Edgar was a lawyer and her mother was his secretary. Carole was raised in believing the importance of the family business. From a young age, her father had her working in the office, helping out with paperwork, filing the paperwork away and other menial tasks. During her school years, she was also quite the bully and she belittled peers who she believed were underneath her. This way of thinking was copied from her parents but later in life she suffered greatly. When she was eleven years old, her grandfather died but she hardly knew him. He developed Alzheimer's disease and the disease took hold of him completely when she was eight years old. Her father was devastated however and it did affect her. Teenage Years The year after her grandfather died, her grandmother died. Carole had been tasked with looking after her grandmother as the lung cancer took over her body. After school she was ordered to go to her grandmother's house to make her dinner and to make sure she was comfortable. Due to this, Carole came to resent her grandmother because she was not allowed to hang around with her friends and her grandmother hated it when her friends came round to play. When her grandmother died, she was upset but she was also secretly glad - a secret she told to her Aunt Nancy Weston. She had a good relationship with her Aunt Nancy. Although Carole went to an All-Girls School on the outskirts of town, Nancy helped her with her homework in secret. She also used to babysit her cousin's William and Harold. Her parents did not find this out until Carole was much older. Although Carole was, essentially, a bully, she never showed this side to her Aunt Nancy who she appreciated and enjoyed hanging out with. Nancy was the Black Sheep of the family and she enjoyed defying her father who was controlling of her. Adult Years When she finished college, she attended University in 1968 at King's College in London. She wanted to escape from the life of North Grove and get as far away from her father and mother who were suffocating her. She hated living with them as they always took up her free time and she was never allowed to hang around with her friends for long. In the years that she was away, she enjoyed the freedom that came with being away from anybody who knew her. She finished University with her degree in Journalism and she moved back to North Grove in 1972. She got a job as a publicist for the local newspaper but Anne had moved away already and she found it hard to find new friends because of how she used to treat her peers. Her father kept pressuring her to marry and she was more of a free spirit and did not want to marry. Her ambitious nature eventually landed her a job as a columnist at a newspaper in London so after a year of living back in North Grove she moved down South. She returned for her father's funeral in 2000. She never turned up for her cousin's funerals but she did invite Nancy to live with her in 2001 which she accepted. Her mother is in a care home in North Grove. Marion never had a desire to move from North Grove. Family Mother: Marion Justice (nee. Greenbank) Father: Edgar Justice Grandfather: Clarence Justice Grandmother: Mildred Justice (nee. Jones) Uncles: Earl Jones, David Weston, Noel Fuller Aunts: Nancy Weston, Debra Fuller, Priscilla Jones Cousins: Walter Jones, William Weston, Harold Weston, Gloria Fuller, Patrick Fuller, Gail Fuller, Irving Fuller and Edwin Fuller